starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
Gentlemen, scoundrel, sleazebag, petty thief, conman...all these words pretty much sums up Mico Finn (11 BBY-). A professional gambler (or so he believes himself), his family were once the owners of Finn Courier and Freight, Inc, (FCF), however under the protection of the Black Sun and unable to pay them their dues, the company was seized by the crime syndicate. The only remaining legacy of his family's business is the YZ-900 "The Rowdy Rodian". Nowadays the 'Baron of Cards' roams the galaxy in search of any way he can con some credits into his pockets. However, his pockets are more than often emptied at the Sabaac tables. Beginnings Life as a Kuati middle-class family wasn't exactly easy, however far from uncomfortable. And also very boring. In his youth, Finn would be frequently caught swindling poor, unsuspecting visitors and business tourists of their credits with his smooth way of words. This, however, also caught the attention of the local authorities, escalating to the point that Imperial authorities were drawn in. This led to a rather nasty legal battle, and with the increasing legal fees mounting, his father was forced to look into alternative means to protect his son, thus bringing the demise to his family's business in the form of the Black Sun. Deciding to keep his son out of trouble, Finn's father decided to make him a captain of one of his freighters. Figuring his unique approach to people, it might be a suiting fit to be a merchant. Giving the 'FCF 1', the flagship courier of the company, Finn at first was apprehensive to a merchants life. Not so long afterwards however, he was introduced to the 'seedier' side of merchant freight; smuggling. Using the well armed and protected ship to his advantage, Finn upgraded it to be a premier smuggling ship. For a long while, he became more and more successful in the Outer Rim worlds, however keeping his clandestine operation hidden from his father. Run for it, Finn! His new found business ventures were soon interrupted. The Black Sun demanded that Finn's father repay the debt incurred from Finn's legal fees, which exponentially increased in interest by the month. Having no way to repay it, the Black Sun soon seized all FCF assets, such as ships, facilities, storage, and so forth. However, not the 'FCF 1'. Having put too much time and investment on it, Finn ran for it, being pursued by Black Sun. Deciding to lay low in the Out Rim until things cooled down, Finn settled on Bespin for quite some time. It was there he developed his skills in Sabaac, and soon the gambling bug hit him. Things Cooled Down...Or Did They? After some time, the Black Sun abandoned looking for one measly ship, settling with the rest of the assets of FCF. Deciding enough time on Cloud City has passed, Finn decided roam the galaxy in search of work, with the newly christened "The Rowdy Rodian", in honor of a lover on Rhodia he encountered. The adventures of Mico Finn continue to unfold, as a new chapter of his life begins with a chance encounter with a certain Quarren named Thrask. Immediately seeing interest in the wily Kuati and his potential for business contacts around the galaxy, Finn was hired to serve as a business partner for the Hammer Head, further expanding the Hammer Head's fleet with the acquisition of the 'Rowdy Rodian'. Things were rather cut and dry for the first few months, until a chance run in with a bounty hunter in a cantina on Tatooine, one of Finn's favorite watering holes. It turns out that the bounty hunter, although inexperienced and ended up being killed in the fray due to an intervention, was an associate in the Black Sun. They have regained their tracks on the Kuati. But this wouldn't end for the Kuati, for an encounter with the Maffi on Tattoine shortly after, created a war of two fronts. Personality Finn in first glance seems to be your typical scoundrel cargo spacer type: sleazy, smooth-talking, boisterous, heavy drinker. He is a cunning man, preferring to use his abilities in persuasion and deception over physical confrontation, although he has been known to get into fisticuffs if need be. Not exactly the sharpest shooter, Finn prefers keeping close to unleash a nasty surprise, his custom-made Duraby, a derby-style hat with a durasteel plated lining, lightweight enough not to weigh him down but making the hat rigid enough to serve as a blunt weapon. Finn is also fond of liquor and spirits from Corellia. Category:Independent characters Category:Black Sun